


You Look Pretty Hot In Plaid

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, plaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles wasn't expecting Jordan to show up in a plaid shirt. He's also pretty sure no one is supposed to look that good in plaid.





	You Look Pretty Hot In Plaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: "You look pretty hot in plaid."

When Stiles arrives to the annual Beacon Hills Police Department barbeque it’s already in full swing.

He greets the few deputies and officers he still knows before he finds his dad at the grill. Stiles immediately stomps over there, because no way in hell is his dad going to eat a burger.

When he arrives at his dad’s side he’s happy to see just a slice of meat, with some vegetables on the side and he looks curiously at his dad. It’s not like him to eat healthy without Stiles enforcing it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” his dad huffs. “Parrish got to me before you even did,” he says with a nod towards the deputy a few feet away.

Parrish looks up at the mention of his name and a big smile breaks out on his face when he spots Stiles.

Stiles can’t even find any words, because holy shit, Jordan is hot.

Well, Stiles knew that already but there he is, in plaid, and he’s hotter than ever, which should be impossible, Stiles knows what he talks about.

Okay, Lydia knows what she talks about, but she’s right.

The first time Stiles went to the Jungle without any supernatural catastrophes just waiting to happen, he had dressed up, much to Danny’s delight but Stiles had regretted it the moment the first guy had slapped his ass and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

After that Stiles only showed up in his trusted and tested plaid shirts and no one had paid any attention to him whatsoever.

So really, Jordan shouldn’t even look good in plaid, much less be hotter than in his deputy uniform.

“I made sure he eats healthy today,” Jordan tells him instead of a greeting and Stiles can’t help but stare.

His dad chuckles at his side, which finally jolts Stiles out of his reverie.

“You look pretty hot in plaid,” is what comes out of his mouth and Stiles wishes himself very far away.

This is gonna be awkward, he’s sure of it.

But Jordan just looks down at himself before he looks at Stiles again, grin still firmly in place.

“You think so?” he asks and John suddenly puts his plate down.

“I didn’t hear anything and I know nothing,” he decidedly tells them before he walks away.

“Is that his way of giving us his blessing?” Jordan asks and Stiles nearly chokes on air.

“Blessing?” he wheezes out in question.

“You did say I was pretty hot. I was hoping maybe that means you wouldn’t say no to a date.”

“You’re not even supposed to look good in plaid,” Stiles exclaims, brain absolutely malfunctioning in the knowledge that Jordan is not opposed to taking him out on a date.

“Says who?” Jordan asks and tilts his head a little bit. “You do all the time,” he then goes on and Stiles can practically feel his higher brain functions shut down.

“This can’t be real,” he whispers and Jordan seems a bit worried now.

“Are you okay, Stiles? If I read this wrong, we never have to speak about it again,” he carefully tells Stiles who reaches out to grab the sleeve of Jordan’s shirt.

“No!” he almost yells before he dials it down a bit. “No, I’m fine, you’ve read this right, it’s just. You look really good,” he lamely finishes and Jordan laughs.

“I managed to make you speechless just by wearing plaid,” he says. “I should have tried that sooner,” he mutters and Stiles laughs at that, bright and happy.

“Maybe,” he agrees. “But now is good, too. I’m craving some waffles, what do you think?” he asks him and Jordan is quick to agree.

John very pointedly does not watch them leave. If he doesn’t know about it, he doesn’t have to arrest his best deputy.

 


End file.
